Sawdust
by Shuna
Summary: Every title is from The Killers album Sawdust. There are different themes, and different songs. Some are AU, some aren't. Response To Jillie Beans Song and Dance challenge.
1. Sam's Town Live from Abbey Road

_Response to Jillie Beans Song and Dance challenge. The idea is to take a favourite album and make fics around the theme/melody of the songs. _

_I chose Sawdust, from The Killers. Those songs are B-sides, remade songs and were never meant to happen. _

_And neither was this fic._

_One-shots._

_First up: Harry Potter _

_And I don't own anything! _

**Sam's Town (Live from Abbey Road)**

My mind can't really digest what's happening at the moment. It's clouded with the haze of not only sleep, but surprise and sickness.

There is shouting and laughing. Black figures all around. My glasses are not on, so I can't see them clearly. But my ears tell me that these people are Death Eaters.

How did I end up here?

Oh, right. The grip two of them has on my arms tells me. They must have dragged me out of the bed. Yes, I think I felt grass under my feet some minutes ago.

Sickness is taking a hold of my body. It has for a while, but right now I really understand how serious it is.

And then he comes, Voldemort. He says many things, stupid, irritating and bla, bli, dah. I don't want to listen to his sputtering madness, poisoning his words. The words that seem so beautiful when he speaks are nothing but illusions.

And the worst thing is that he, like Dumbledore, believes his own lies. His followers follow him; there are always lies to satisfy their minds, so I can't blame them. But they're liars, and those who lie should know their own lies, not believe them.

I pity him.

"Any last wishes, Potter," he asks, after what seems eons of speech and waiting.

"Yes" I chough, the bitter taste of blood filling my mouth.

"And what is it, child" he whispers. I know that the fear he has for death makes him honest on this point. If he can fore fill this wish, then he will do it.

"I want to take my last phone call" I choke out, feeling the blood in my mouth escape.

Voldemort's voice huffs in disgust.

"What number?" a voice growls next to me after much arguing among the Death Eaters.

"5567894" I mutter under my breath, before I chough wetly once again.

I hear some more arguing, but I don't get the words. I'm loosing it, I know it. Maybe I'll die before I get the chance to talk to the one guy who'll do my last bidding. The one who actually will help, because he believes I will do what I say.

"Take your time" a voice suddenly growls beside me, and I can feel the phone close to my right ear.

"Who is this" a deep voice asks, hazy of sleep.

"Morgan? It's me." I reply, relieved that I can still hear and speak.

"The freak?!" Morgan gasps, and his voice get's clearer. "Why are you calling me at this ungodly hour?" he asks angrily.

"Because my time is running out." I confess, raising my voice a notch.

"Oh" Morgan says, this time a bit more friendly. "The cancer! Has it…"

"Yes, it has spread through my body" I cut him off. It's one of my uncle's lies, the one he tell others. My own disease is a bit different, but cancer is the closest thing in the muggle world.

So I don't care, even though it's called Gruber, and the Aveda Kedavera spell is the cause of it. I have been isolated for six weeks, since it can infect others. These stupid people probably hasn't even thought of it, even though I have coughed blood.

"Therefore I need to tell this now, while I have time" I imagine Morgan's dark face in front of me, with those dark curls and old face, unshaved. "You know that case which closed down, officer?"

"Yes I remember. We had no proof of child abuse. Are you going to tell me that your neighbour actually did it?" his voice raises in annoyance.

"What day is it" I ask instead, hearing short barks around me.

"Wednesday." Morgan sighs in the other end. "What the hell does that have to with this?"

"When the clock reaches 18.00, go silently to their house. Barge in if you have to. Then go to the shelf. A staircase is behind that shelf. Down there, you'll might see your bloody proof." I retort icily.

There is silence in the other end. "How do _you_ know?"

_Because punishment time is at twelve in the weekends, and 18.00 in weekdays. Didn't you know__?_ I want to say, but no, not now. Too many people, too much truth and he wasn't even a friend.

Not tonight.

Maybe never.

Instead I snarl angrily "I might have read his mind some time ago."

"Some of us do" I laugh when my retort is met with silence. "I know many who do. But know this, I'll die soon. Humans get choices, Heaven, Hell or Earth." I make an attempt to make my voice dark and angry. "My choice is already made, Morgan. I see London from here. It's the most beautiful sight ever."

The phone is taken away. A smile of triumph is glued at my face. I did not lie. I can see London. It's beautiful, with those sparkling city lights greeting me...


	2. Daddy's Eyes

_AN: __This time, the story isn't AU-ish. The new generation is characters who isn't developed, we only know that they look like they're parents, and acts a bit like them._

_However, they aren't their parents. So please, no, "Albus doesn't act like that!"_

_Besides, this is in 2047, so Albus is 42 years old here. You change in 31 years. If not… well, then you're one of a kind. _

_These two first songs always makes me think about death, so in both Harry died. _

_And no, I don't hate him (I have killed him like… 3 times now, lol) He's just someone you would remember if he died. _

_And I want to thank CrayonsPink, and Jillie Bean for the wonderful reviews! You really made me happy._

**Daddy's Eyes**

Albus Severus Potter looked around. There were so many people here! So many who had come to pay his father the last respect.

Somehow he wasn't surprised. His dad had been a hero in his life, saved them numerous of times.

And now, he had been taken by the very thing he had tried to save everyone from.

Death.

"Al, have you fixed that music thingy?" James hissed from the side, his dark brown eyes blazing with worry

"Yes, I did" Albus whispered back. "Trust me, James, I fixed it."

James brown eyes looked sceptically at him through the glasses. "If you're sure" he muttered under his breath. "I can't believe you can make that thing work at all!"

"Magic fingers" Albus smiled. The truth was that he had inherited the very same fascination for muggle things as his grandfather Arthur Weasley. The iPod was easy to handle, after some experimenting. Then only a spell later, everyone could hear it.

Quite genius come to think about it.

"We are gathered here today, to say goodbye to a hero."

What? Had they begun already?

"His name was Harry Potter, and he was a beloved friend, father and husband indeed."

Albus shook his thoughts away, as he listened to the people who talked his father. Many people gave wonderful characterizations of his father, some great, some were a bit too sugar coated.

Albus found his head go fuzzy as his turn was getting closer. There were so many people here. So many lies in the air, created by feelings, thoughts, suspicion and rumour.

All this ran through his mind, as he walked on the stage.

"My father grew up in a muggle neighbourhood." He started, as soon as he had eased his uneven breathing. "He said that there were two things he learned there. One" his green eyes wandered through the crowd.

"Was that sometimes you must let people keep their lies. Therefore like a psychologist, he never told anyone the secrets he received in letters, unless he believed it was absolutely necessary. Lord Voldemort's" most of the crowd winced by the old madman's name. "was one of those."

Albus drew a breath. "And that's why I won't tell you any of his."

_This is going well,_ Albus mused. "Another thing he often did, was to listen to muggle music, who he believed was more alive than magical music. And…" For the first time Albus found himself without words. "he said that this particular song was one he would like to have at his funeral, whenever that happened."

Albus fished the iPod up from his pocket. "This song was called Daddy's Eyes, played by The Killers, an American band. This song was recorded 24 years ago. So father" A moment his eyes wandered silently to the coffin. "Here you go, a last gift from me to you, Daddy's Eyes from The Killers."

He pressed the middle button, and the voice of Brandon Flowers danced around in the building, making it even louder.

**"**_**I'll tell you what you wanna know,****  
**__**But boy you better listen close.****  
**__**People gonna tell you lies,****  
**__**Don't let it come as a surprise. **_

_**That woman's on my back again,****  
**__**I know she's got the best intentions.****  
**__**When you begin to realize,****  
**__**You know you got your daddy's eyes.**_

_**And there's something that I want to say,****  
**__**I love her, too.****  
**__**And all of this has got nothing to do with you.**_

_**And I'd like to stay but I can't because****  
**__**I've been fooling around and I know****  
**__**That you called because you never even knew****  
**__**That it was hurting me.**_

_**When you put it on the other hand,****  
**__**When you're old enough to understand.****  
**__**That glove will bring it all to life,****  
**__**I didn't say that made it right.**_

_**Because that woman's on my back again,****  
**__**I know she's got the best intentions.****  
**__**When you begin to realize,****  
**__**You know you got your daddy's eyes.**_

_**And there's something that I want to say,****  
**__**I love her, too.****  
**__**And all of this has got nothing to do with you.**_

_**And I'd like to stay but I can't because****  
**__**I've been fooling around and I know****  
**__**That you call me because you never even knew****  
**__**That it was hurting me.**_

_**And I'd like to stay but I can't because****  
**__**I've been fooling around and I know****  
**__**That you call me because you never even knew****  
**__**That it was hurting me.**_

_**And sometimes people get tired,****  
**__**And I woke up a little too late to lie.**_

_**Dreams should last a long time,****  
**__**This is not what I'd call goodbye."**_

Albus smiled, as he thought about that last line. His father would say something similar, if he could talk.

**"**_**And I'd love to stay but I can't because****  
**__**I've been fooling around and I know****  
**__**That you call me because you never even knew****  
**__**That it was hurting me.**_

_**And I'd love to stay but I can't because****  
**__**I've been fooling around and I know****  
**__**That you call me because you never even knew****  
**__**That it was hurting me.**_

_**Me.**_

_**I love her, too.**__**"**_

Albus turned the iPod off, and sat down in his seat.


	3. Where The White Boys Dance

_AN: I believe this is the hardest chapter I have ever written. When I though of fanfic to this song, I thought Narcissa misses Lucius, but somehow… I couldn't make it right. _

_Therefore this has taken seriously much time… and another fact, we got hot weather and sunshine, so lazing in the sun not thinking felt way much better than writing… So, I apologize about the delay everyone (especially to you Crayon!) _

**Where The White Boys Dance**

I know what you may think. Lucius and I can't love each other, since our marriage was arranged. Some mudbloods and half-blood's ask if we love each other.

_**Take me to the place where the white boys dance.  
**__**Take me to the place where they run and play.  
**__**My baby is gone, you might have a chance.  
**__**Just take me to the place where the white boys dance.**_

Actually, we do. I was well aware of who Lucius was, and I didn't mind being promised to him. It could have been worse. Andromeda hated her to be fiancé, and decided to drop her family.

_**They hug in silence,  
**__**As the sun sets.  
**__**On their empty street,  
**__**Their suspicions where the rising high.  
**__**The man who sweeps him off she doesn't meet**_

I laughed that day, not because I found it funny, but the very fact that my mother, father and my sister expected her to follow the rules. Andromeda followed her own rules, like Andromeda always did.

Her choice was made, and so were mine. We burned her of our family tree three months before my own marriage.

_**She walks inside and,  
**__**Pours**__** a strong one.  
**__**Put her mind at ease.  
**__**It's the calm before another storm.  
**__**And the friendship's from the whiskey to the keys **_

Lucius had made a choice too. He had joined the Death Eaters some years before, and was often off to clean the world.

Lord Voldemort wasn't so harsh before he lost his body. You could go to him, and drop out, if you have a valid reason. If you did, we were given something called Ruby's poison. Unlike other things made for mind sweep, it holds, no matter what. My husband was going to ask him if he could be excused when Draco was born.

Then, out of nowhere, his Lord was defeated by a baby.

_**Take me to the place where the white boys dance.  
**__**Take me to the place where they run and play.  
**__**My baby is gone, you might have a chance.  
**__**Just take me to the place where the white boys... dance **_

It was easy to convince everyone that he was under the Imperius curse. The ministry was very fond of my husband, and so they easily thought it was true. Others knew our lies, but either they were to far below us to care about, or it was fellow Death Eaters who had the same lies.

_**Her heart is racing.  
**__**She phones a friend and says:  
**__**I'm in an awful place.  
**__**That fool's been messin' round on me  
**__**I've seen it in his eyes and on his face **_

Then, the same kid who saved our ass got us in deep trouble. Most Death Eaters hated him for bringing us to trouble, and so it was easy to follow orders.

After all, it was his fault.

_**Hold on a minute.  
**__**You're talking crazy.  
**__**Don't be that jealous girl.  
**__**Just tell Levon you need an hour or two.  
**__**Cause we're gonna go and change somebody's world**_

Teenagers don't understand these complicated matters. It's easy for an adult to ignore the fact, due to their own experience. Children we don't know get traits which we give them, stupidity, clumsiness, cruelty and weakness.

Even I didn't understand this, before my son was rolled into Death Eater ranks.

_**Take me to the place where the white boys dance.  
**__**Take me to the place where they run and play.  
**__**My baby is gone, you might have a chance.  
**__**Just take me to the place where the white boys dance.  
**__**It's the calm before another storm...  
**__**It's the calm before another storm  
**__**And the friendship's from the whiskey to the keys.**_

So I contacted Severus, my husband's dearest friend.

"If he can't do it, will you?" I asked him.

He stared at me with his dark eyes, very long. Then…

"Yes."

And now, it's all settled. The only one I wait for is my husband, whose absence is noticed everyday by everyone around here.

_**Take me to the place where the white boys dance.  
**__**Take me to the place where they run and play.  
**__**My baby is gone, you might have a chance.  
**__**Just take me to the place where the white boys... dance**_


	4. Mr Brightside

_AN: Yes, I'm still alive, thank you very much. This time, the chapter wasn't actually hard, I have just been to busy, or having more inspiration about the other fic, Stella Antrum. _

_And, I'm thinking about rewriting Where The White Boys Dance. I think it wasn't quite right. Please, if any of you agree, or disagree, please tell me. _

_And another thing, I'm not English, so if I have any grammar or spelling mistakes, please tell me. _

_And the AN is getting very big, so let's proceed on, okay?_

**Mr. Brightside (Jacques Lucont's Thin White Duke Remix)**

Flashback

Draco sighed heavily, as he closed the door to his room. It had been a long, tiring day, and night. Not sleeping in 24 hours wasn't a wise thing to do, apparently.

He stretched, before he slowly walked over to the closet, and changed into black pyjamas. As he did so, he caught a glimpse of his own reflection. He sneered at it. The dark clothes made his skin look like milk, and four angry eyes staring at those pointy features.

"_Go to bed!"_ the turtle figurine yelled behind him, its red eyes reflecting in the mirror.

Draco whirled around, to look at the silver figurine. _"Captain, please don't do that!"_ he hissed. _"You know that scares me!"_

The turtle, stood up. _"Well, excuse me for talking to the only one who can speak my langue." _Captain looked almost hurt, if it hadn't been for that glint in its ruby eyes.

"_Sorry, Captain" _Draco apologized. _"It's just that I'm used to this."_

"_Hey, Draco, it's more than that." _The turtle replied sternly. _"You're nervous, that's what's the problem is."_

"_Why do you think that?" _Draco muttered, as he turned off the light in the room.

"_Because you have acted like a wild beast in a cage__ the whole week" _Captains voice answered from the dark.

Draco sat up, and took a hold of his pillow, and pulled it further down. He knew from experience that if the pillow was too far up before he went to sleep, his head would hurt when he woke up. _"I have?"_

"_Yes, Draco, you have." _The turtle said very slowly, probably rolling its eyes in the dark.

"_Oh." _Was the only answer the turtle received, before everything went quiet.

"_Draco?" _The turtle tried.

The only answer was even breathing.

The turtle huffed in annoyance, before it settled down for a quick rest. The boy was having trouble sleeping lately, either being to nervous, or just waking up after two hours of sleep.

Bad signs for a seven year old.

Dream

Draco looked at himself in the mirror. He could tell that he was older. His hair hung down in his eyes, hiding the left part of his face.

He sneered at the boxers he wore; they looked dirty and old, with that color, and the holes in the side.

He huffed in disgust, and stalked to his closet, where he quickly went through his clothes. They all seemed to be tattered and old. The stench of old boxers was giving him nausea, and he decided against changing boxers. He grabbed a pair of loose fitting trousers, and a long sleeved t-shirt, and closed the closet before he could throw up.

He quickly dressed, and shot a quick glance at himself. The clothes were slightly too big, and therefore it didn't look too good, but heck, it was clothes, right?

He stretched, and went to open the door. He was hungry, and wanted something to eat.

The door was locked.

Draco stared at the door, eyes narrowed in confusion. Who had locked his door? There was no key in the hole, so he hadn't done it.

And as he looked around his room, he didn't find Captain either.

Strange.

Draco scratched his head. _"Captain?"_ he called in the turtle langue, glancing around the room one more time.

"Oh, my son, when will you stop speaking like that?"

Draco whirled around, to find his mother in the doorway. Her hair was fixed, almost as she was going to a ball. Her dress was turquoise, with white bonds.

She looked pretty, as always.

"_Mother?" _he said very slowly, looking at her. _"Why was the door locked?"_

"Is he still talking rubbish?" Lucius Malfoy asked, a sigh of worry and annoyance escaped the tall mans lips as his wife nodded.

"I'm afraid so, Lucius."

"_Father! Please! Why are you talking like that__?"_ Draco wailed, as his father grabbed a hold of him.

"Draco, listen." His father said, very slowly, as if he was talking to an idiot who needed everything to be explained. "I know you're tired, angry and hungry, but please, please listen to me."

Draco shot the man a look which said 'I'm not retarded, dad!'

"Draco, please!"

End of dream

"_E Ihoa Atua,_

_O nga Iwi Matoura."_

Draco awoke with a start, escaping from the dream. He blinked several times, before he sat up.

"_Did I wake__ you?" _the turtle asked.

Draco turned on the light, and winced as the bright light made contact with his eyes. _"Yes" _he groaned. _"But thanks for doing it" _he hurried to say.

"_That bad, huh?" _the turtle sighed.

Draco turned to see the turtle in the face. _"Not really bad, but more confusing. I dreamt that I was standing in front of the mirror, in dirty underwear. Then I went through my closet, and the underwear was worse. I dressed in other clothes, which made me look like a beggar. Then I noticed that you weren't there, and called your name, and mother came in, begging me to stop fooling around. Then father told me to listen, and then you woke me."_

The turtle shook its head, before it lowered, and shot the boy a look of sympathy._ "Well, at least it was better than last time."_

Draco nodded, just as the door opened.

"I heard you talking" his mother said from the doorway.

"I had a bad dream" Draco admitted, not looking at her.

"Draco" Narcissa Malfoy sighed. "I heard about what happened in the zoo."

Draco said nothing. He had told his father that a turtle had spoken to him, when his father had began to shake. Then they went home, and Lucius hadn't talked to him since then. It was about the same time Captain, the turtle figurine he had in his room started to talk to him.

"And I know your father hasn't talked to you since then." Narcissa sighed. "Do you know why?" she gently added, only to be responded with an angry glare from her son.

"Draco, people who speak with turtles is seers." She explained.

This time, her answer was responded with wide eyes. Then…

"How come?"

"They don't know." Narcissa confessed, uneasy by the question she couldn't fully answer. "You know those dreams you're having?" she quickly changed the subject.

Draco nodded, while he drew his feet under him, crossing his legs in an Indian style.

"Some of them aren't dreams, little one" Narcissa paused for a minute. "Some of them are visions, some are just dreams."

Draco stared at her in silence. Tears rolled down his mothers cheeks as she explained.

"Draco, your father took the dark mark before you were born, when we all believed in his greatness, he would be the one who bring purity back to the world. And look at him" she half snorted half sobbed.

"Right before you were born, he claimed that if any of his followers' children got the ability to see, he would claim them as his own."

Lucius finished from the doorway.

Draco's head snapped to his father, eying him warily.

"My Lord is not dead, Draco" his father wore blue silk pyjamas tonight, his hair hung loose. "When he comes back, he will take you away from us." His father said in a very tight voice.

End Flashback

Draco sighed, as he walked off the train, and onto the platform. The day had come. The day he and his family had prepared, and planned ever since that night.

He quietly sneaked away into a public restroom, where he changed. Out of the expensive clothes, and into some cheap jeans and a too large multi colored T-shirt. Then, he put on a leather west, and changed his black shoes into sandals.

He sighed, as he pulled up the bag he had within his trunk, a multi colored one with beads. He quickly gathered his most prized possessions and clothes.

Then, he took up his wand. Hawthorn, 10, unicorn hair. He closed his eyes, as he snapped it in half. It seemed hard to do so, and he felt tiredness sneak into his fifteen year old body.

He angrily shook his head, and tried to messy the white blond hair. He only merely succeeded, but he mused, his appearance was already so changed that he wouldn't need anymore…

He smiled to himself, as he went down into the trunk again. There, he took up what looked like a belt to a kimono. He tied it around his head, before he took up his most prized possession.

"_You're foolish, you do know that?" _Captain cursed to him.

Draco smiled brightly, and packed the turtle figurine down.

Then, the smile faded, as he walked out of the restroom, and brought a ticket to Williamshire, wherever that was. At his way, he saw his father, making a scene.

He stood there for a minute, watching the man who started to act like a worried father. He wasn't worried, but he was a good actor, nevertheless.

He angrily forced himself to look away, and stalked to the train. He accidentally barged into Ginny Weasley, who cursed out loud.

"Sorry" Draco apologized quickly, and ran away from the scene, and onto the train.

"_You saw something, didn't you?" _the turtle asked from the bag. _"What was it?"_

'Potter and Weasley' Draco thought, as he found a empty seat. 'If the war goes well, they'll have each other. It all falls to me.'

'It all falls to how good I'm at hiding myself, until destiny calls. Then, I'll come back, father' silently, the teen fell asleep, with the picture of his father in his mind, and a brief smile on his face.


	5. Shadowplay

_AN: Wow, you must really like this story,__ if you manage to wait so long! I apologize for the short chapter, the song in itself is pretty short, and so I thought it fitted to have a short chapter. It's actually harder to write a short chapter. _

_And do not expect frequent updates, I have another fic on this site, and two on fictionpress plus I have an assignment I must write, two applications, and I have a project at school as well! _

_But, our time runs faster than we do, so on with the fic. _

**Shadowplay **

He was waiting, waiting as patiently as only a human warrior could do. And as a true hunter, he wasn't visible for those who didn't know were he was, in the shadow.

A stray dog came close; lead there by its nose. It hesitated, the man smelled strange, but at the same time it seemed more natural than most. So the dog wagged its tail, to test if the man wanted company.

The man didn't move, so the dog decided to ignore the man, and went further on its quest.

Lucius Malfoy continued to stand there, even as the sun came peeking the street. As the night came, he was still there.

'Brother' the man thought, as the world passed by. 'You will come eventually. And I will show you the truth the same way as it was showed to me.' The man closed his eyes, and felt the cold in the Azkaban cell. The thirst and hunger gnawing in his gut, the smell of death reeking in his nose.

'What better way to learn knowledge, than by the hands of the dementors?' the man opened his eyes, searching the streets yet again. 'And yet I do not want it to happen to you to, brother. Who knows about the ways you have been used?'

"Curse it!" the man yelled, drawing himself attention. The muggles didn't bother asking questions; one second was all he received. The night belonged to them all, rapists, murderers, lunatics, teenagers, old men, drunks, drug addicts, prostitutes, witches and wizards shared the night, and all were at a truce. No question asked, no more time was given than necessary.

'I will wait, brother' the man drew up the picture of a black haired boy with a lightening scar. 'I am waiting for you.'

Another day came, and yet another night.

The wizard was still there


	6. Leave The Bourbon On The Shelf

_AN: Sorry, I was caught up in other stories and my own life. _

_Anyone besides me who wondered how Vernon Dursley died? Well, I could see this happen, actually. _

**Leave The Bourbon on the Shelf**

Yesterday, I heard this song on the radio. It was one from The Killers, named Leave The Bourbon On The Shelf. It made me think about my father, and his lover, Jennifer.

Yes, someone other than my mother has found my father attractive. I can't believe it myself, actually. But I will tell you how they met.

My father told me that both of them had been on a bar. It means that it was probably the 16 of May, because that's one of the few days my mother isn't around, and he never went out on a bar if she was home.

He ordered a drink, Bourbon Whiskey, and he eyed the other costumers.

Then, he laid eyes on a woman who was just like him. Okay, he didn't describe her like that, but I have met a couple of times, and she really looks like him. She even thinks and talks like him too.

Isn't it funny that my father, who found himself very logical found someone who was just like him, and liked him? That's illogical, according to psychology.

And maybe that's right, because they died the same way they met.

In a bar, drinking Bourbon. Apparently they fought over a bottle and both had fists made of solid rocks, and a stubbornness which could make a donkey scream of envy.

They both lost.

I never dared to tell my mother that the woman who died in the same bar was his lover. That he had stopped loving her, if he ever did. I'm not sure if she loved him. Their marriage was a taboo in our house. I never spoke of it, mother didn't speak of it, and my father didn't speak of it.

Only the freak, sorry, my cousin dared speak of their marriage.

But he didn't really count anyway, like my story doesn't count in the end.

It just feels good to share it.


End file.
